Civilisation
Civlisation is the main villain of Light and Darkness series, he is responsible for the events of the series. History Past Civilisation is the creation of Evil Messiah, where Evil Messiah sent him to a Dark Planet full of minus and energies as well as the power of darkness in Nebula K76 Universe. As he sensed the Ultras living there had similar power as the Plasma Spark from the Showa Universe, he wanted to destroy the Ultras but at the same time hiding his existence from anyone in the Multiverse. Civilisation at the Dark Planet awakes but has no memories about his creator and how did he got to the Dark Planet. As a result, Civlisation take in all the minus and negative energies as well as the power of darkness to gain greater strength and abilities that no man has ever have. Civilisation then creates the Deathcium Blade as well as the Hell-Beasts, preparing his invasion of Planet Nebula Ultra there. He briefly fought against The King but was badly wounded from the battle, he retreated due to his defeat for 370, 000 years and the Deathcium Blade was lost and fell to Earth. Obviously, the retreated Civlisation due not just sit there and wait for a miracle, he begin consuming more darkness and minus energies across the universe in order to recover from his wounds and heals his injuries. He has been doing that for 370, 000 years and finally become the embodient of death and darkness. With his army of ancient Hell- Beasts, he invaded Planet Nebula Ultra! Although the Ultras managed to kill his army of ancient Ultras, he used his final attack, turning the planet into a wasteland by destroying all the structures present. This attack also killed all the Ultras save Deathcium and Spectrum. This also cause the two best friends to walk seperate paths and embracing darkness. Though his ancient Hell-Beasts are destroyed, he created new ones with corresponding elements and went to Earth in order to reclaim the Deathcium Blade. Light and Darkness Civilisation went to Earth but from using his ultimate attack and the creation of the Hell- Beasts caused him to weaken greatly and to survive he was forced to take on a human form. Civilisation, in his human form, begin launching Hell-Beasts to attack the Earth and the amount of destruction they caused will power him up. He also brainwashed Ultraman Deathcium to his side and allowing him to find and use the Deathcium Blade in his stead. He went to slumber as he had regain some of his powers already. (Earth- Year 1806, Industrial Revolution) In year 1960s, he awakens from his slumber and continued his plans. After most of his Hell- Beasts are dead and the betray of Deathcium, forced him to unleash the Ultimate Hell Beast Orochi. He is also surprised one of the Ultras, Ultrawoman Jane from the Showa Universe came to stop his plans as well. The destruction of Orochi allowed him to revive himself completely and challenged the Ultras, Spectrum, Deathcium and Jane to a battle and easily defeating them. Civilisation continued to wreak havoc on the Earth. However, the three Ultras never give up and regained their light, once again battled Civilisation. Although the Ultras manages to weaken Civlisation, it is still not enough as Civilisation defeated them, Civilisation almost killed the Ultras until the arrival of Ultraman Cure and Ultraman One stopped him. TBA Appearance Although he is the creation of Evil Messiah, he do not bear any Genesis Dragon body features. He looks completely an alien and a humanoid hybrid. His skin is orange and green in colour. He is many tattoos and spikes seen in his body, their purpose is to absorb minus and darkness energies. Basically, he shares the features shown by Dark Lucifer and Alien Empera. Powers and Weapons *'Minus/Darkness Manipulation': Civilisation can manipulate minus/negative and darkness energies freely. It allows him to do the following: **'Deathcium Blade': Civilisation's blade weapon, he losses this blade and now in the possession of Deathcium. **'Hell Beasts Creation': Civilisation is able to create Hell Beasts using his DNA. **'Increase in Power': After the destruction of a "Hell-Beast", Civlisation will increase in power. **'Healing Factor': Civlisation possess an incredible healing factor to heal himself and regenerate from wounds. ***'Slumbering': Civilisation can heal himself faster by slumbering. **'Absorption': Bestowed by Evil Messiah, Civilisation can absorb any form of negative energy to empower himself, becoming extremely powerful. **'Events Tracking': Civlisation is able to somehow track events across the multiverse. This is probably inherited from Evil Messiah. **'Empowerment': Civlisation can empower his allies by releasing a wave of minus energy towards them. It soothe wounds as well. **'Minus Data Form': Civilisation can transform himself into a series of data for easy space travel. ***'Corruption': As Data Form, Civilisation can corrupt an individual by spreader darkness to the target. Used to corrupt Deathcium by somehow made Deathcium has a stronger mind and unknowingly allowing Deathcium to betray him. **'Dark Saber': Civilisation can possess a saber of dark energy. ***'Saber Slam' :Civilisation can slam the saber into the ground and releasing multiple saber blades to weaken his foes. ***'Blade Beam': Civilisation can use a finisher with this saber. ***'Energy Shield': Civilisation can create a shield with this saber. *'Supreme Dark Beam': Civlisation charges his hands with dark energy and firing a very powerful beam of darkness. Can probably take down on Ultra in one shot. **'Galaxy Burst': Civlisation erupts all the minus/darkness energies in his body, covering himself in an aura of darkness, turning himself into a suicide bomber and triggering an explosion that will turn instantly turn a planet into a wasteland. However, as a result, Civlisation will be extremely weakened afterwards. *'Human Diguise': Civlisation can diguise himself as an human to blend himself from Earth's Society. **'Telekinesis': Civilisation possess some form of telekinesis as he is able to paralyse light beings. He uses this power to restrain, knock back foes and keeping opponents at bay. *'Dark Cannons': Energy cannon blasts, has a horning effect. *'Armor': Civlisation has a hard armour, to make him tough/resistance to beam attacks. Weakness As powerful as Civilisaton is, he is weaker against the Rainbow Blade and it's associated abilities. He is shown to be arrogant towards his powers, thinking it is the most supreme power in the universe, causing him to fall. He is also weak against Cure Ocean (Curium Water) and One Hexagonal (Genesis Messiah's powers). Civilisation body is always declining at a certain rate, so he is weakened if he do not constantly inject himself with minus energy to empower himself and to prevent further detoriating of his body. Trivia *He is actually the creator of Evil Messiah, whom viewed the Ultras in Nebula K76 Universe as a threat to him like how he viewed the Showa Universe Ultras as a threat as well and send Virus in an attempt to kill them as well. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Light and Darkness Series Category:Deities Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Villain Category:Light and Darkness Kaiju Category:Messiah Category:Ultraman One Kaiju Category:Deceased Characters Category:Final Kaiju